


Super soldier meets Riverdale

by Blackdragon1998



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Reader, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Protective Natasha Romanov, Reader-Insert, Riverdale don't follow the season
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackdragon1998/pseuds/Blackdragon1998
Summary: The Avengers hear something suspicious is going on in Riverdale, so they sent the reader, who happens to be Natasha’s daughter and an ex-HYDRA experiment to investigate. what could happen when a girl, who has never know ‘normal’ lands in a town were everybody seems to have a secret, meets a girl she has more in common with than she thinks?





	1. the hype of highschool

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so sorry for any mistakes you read.

**The elevator,** you had to get to the elevator, then you had a fleeting chance of getting out of this. If you could reach your room you would be truly safe, but first, you had to get past the obstacle in the kitchen.

A plan had to come fast; any moment they would realize you weren’t in the convergence room anymore. You had just sneaked inside the kitchen and were watching Bucky, who was drinking coffee while leaning against the counter. Very aware of his super soldier reflexes you had to be careful while hiding behind the kitchen block.

Crying small victory when you hear your name being yelled by Steve. Being the ever-good friend, Bucky immediately walks in Steve’s direction to ask what the problem is. This cause the kitchen to be vacant. You make a beeline for the elevator. The feeling of victory was blooming.

Just before you were about to hit the button to go up, all your hope was dashed. A hand gripped your wrist.

“going somewhere?” the redhead asks with a raised eyebrow.

“mom?!” you hadn’t expected her to react so fast, then again this was the Black Widow we were talking about.

“I… I was just going to my room. I have forgotten something.” You try getting your hand free and walking away. Natasha, on the other hand, didn’t let you get away, of course, you could break away easily but you didn’t even try.

“no, you don’t,” she stated firmly.

“we are going back to that meeting and hear the end of it.” She was dragging you along.

“but… but I don’t want to.” You pouted, at this point, you didn’t really care if you were whining or not.

“(Y/N) stop acting so childish, you are not a toddler anymore.” Even when she said that you still wanted to throw a tantrum if it mends you could get out of this. With anybody other than Natasha you would have just broken free and walked away.

Natasha had taken the place of your mother for years now. She was the person to make you a person again, instead of a weapon. Before you had been taken in by the Avengers you were a Hydra experiment, the x attempt to recreate the super soldier serum. Unlike Bucky, you hadn’t been brainwashed.  
being taken at a young age caused you not to remember what your real parents looked like or if they were even alive. So, whenever you thought of home, Natasha appeared in your mind. She was the one to care for you when you mentally couldn’t handle something when you needed reintroduction into the world when you had nightmares. In every sense of the word, she was your mother.

She would always tell that your past didn’t make you a freak, you were always given choices. Accept now apparently.

“why do I have to? I don’t want to do this.” You were back to whining again, hoping your puppy dog eyes would save you.

“because this will be good for you. Besides I will be going with you.” Natasha was looking over her shoulder at you. Sighting in defeat you accepted your fate.  


The crowd in front of you was much scarier than any treat you had faced before. Bad guy’s you knew how to handle, teenagers, not so much.

“come on (Y/N), it is not that bad,” Natasha stated from the driver’s seat of the car.

“mom please don’t make me do this. I will do anything, get a job, finish my degree in homeschool, but please don’t make me go in there.” You pleaded for the 100th time.

“we talked about this. We have reports of something unusual going on here and you are the only one who can blend in at the local high school. I know you hate being around so many people, but we didn’t have another option. I’m sorry sweaty.” Natasha gave you a final kiss on the head before putting the car into gear, signalling you to step out the car.

“fine, but you guys owe me, big time.” When you open the door Natasha’s demeanour changes immediately, for the chance there was somebody who was listening.

“have a nice day sweetheart. I will pick you up after.” She says when you step out. You watch her drive away gripping her backpack straps and drawing in a calming breath.   
Someone was walking up to you, feeling your whole body tense.

“Hello, my name is Betty Cooper and I’m you welcome to Riverdale high.” A shipper blond exclaimed, what looks like to be a well-rehearsed line. You tried to put on a smile, but it felled forced. You had zero social skills when it came to be being around people your own age.

“Hello, my name is (Y/N) Romanoff.” You say while extending your hand. Betty shook it and started to lead you toward the school.

“so first I will take you to your locker and then I will give you a tour around the school. I have already checked your schedule and we share most of our classes, so if you have any questions, I am happy to answer them for you.” By the time it was lunch Betty had taken you around the whole school. It seems like the girl couldn’t stop talking, she kept going on about things you had no clue about.  
luckily she didn’t ask much input from you, so you had settled with a bored look on your face, waiting for Betty’s friends to arrive.

You were waiting like that when a group of girls, led by fears looking redhead approached you two.

“Cousin Betty, I see you have picked up another sad excuse for you sad breakfast club.” The redhead spoke while looking you over. The girls behind her only smirked at you. You only raised an eyebrow, not responding just jet. The girl had the spirit you had to give her that, she was also hot.

“Well aren’t you a feisty one, Red.” You say to her after she gave you a one over. A fast disappearing blush flashed over her face.

“listen here, newbie, nobody talks to me like that. Especially not somebody dressed as they walked out of an 80’s movie.” You heard the venom behind her words and guest they were supposed to hurt your feelings, but you weren’t insulted fast.  
well not anymore, you had learned to control your temper. Let keep it at that that an angry you was not something pretty.

“I know right, my uncle Steve has the worst taste when it comes to fashion. They are comfy as hell though.” You fire back. Looking at you hoody, one with an American flag on it and at least two sizes too big. It was perfect to sell your cover without showing off your extended muscles that came with being a super soldier.

“whatever, you aren’t worth my time.” With that, she walked away, followed with her girl squad.

“well with that you have also met Cheryl Blossom, head cheerleader and queen bee of Riverdale.” Betty snarked. Your interest is however drawn to the girls last name.

“Blossom?” you sound surprised.

“you know them?” Betty asked her interest peaked.

“my mom and I have bought the house next to the Blossom’s.” you state matter of facts. The house you and your mother were staying in wasn’t that fancy when you first saw it. It was no Avengers tower, but you and your mother renovated it. Now it had a fully equipped gym, computer room, full of Stark tech. Betty seemed to step in her tracks.

“you mean you are the rich family who has bought the mansion next to the Blossom’s?” it was almost like you had told her that your mother was a Russian spy, what she actually was, but that was beside the point.

“well, I wouldn’t call it a mansion our previous house was bigger.” Not that anything could tip the Avengers tower. Betty also seemed to catch your discomfort.

“sorry, I didn’t mean to react like that.”

“it’s okay.” You tried to give her a reassuring smile. The next time you were interrupted when Veronica and Archie joined the two of you.

“guy’s I like you to meet (Y/N) Romanoff, she just transferred here from New York.” This time when Betty mentioned you were new; you were met with nothing but smiles.

“hey (Y/N), it’s nice to meet you I’m Veronica Lodge an this is Archie Andrews.” The black-haired girl introduced herself, with as much confidence as you had seen in the redhead just moments before. Over lunch, you hot to know the three better and also learned that there was another boy named Jughead Jones. They also fill you in about the murder that had just happened at the start of the school year, Jason Blossom. Jason was apparently Cheryl’s twin brother, who had a relationship with Betty's older sister Polly and even had gotten her pregnant.  
there were a couple of rumours going around, one of them was that Jason was selling drugs for the south side serpents, the local biker club. For a little town, there sure was a lot going on.

The end of the day was there faster than expected and as promised your mother was there to pick you up.

“Hey sweetie, how was your first day?” was the first question she asked when you stepped into the car.

“lets just say, that it feels like I have landed in teen drama.” Natasha couldn’t hold back her laughter as you summary’s your day.

“so it wasn’t that bad.” She teased and just give her a pointed look.


	2. Betty being Betty

The moment you arrived home Natasha got a call on her ‘work’ phone. Not bothering to stay around to only hear a one-sided conversation. She would fill you in later, she always did.

“(Y/N), Steve called. The team needs me for a mission.” Her expression looked neutral, but you knew your mother better than that, she didn’t like leaving you alone.

“it’s okay mom. I won’t be alone. Tony uploaded F.R.Y.D.A.Y. into the houses mainframe.” With that the A.I spoke.

“_I will support both of you during your stay here miss Romanoff.” _The A.I. spoke.

She took one of the cars in the garage to drive back to New York, with the promise to call as soon as she arrived.  
the rest of the night was spent behind your computer. Researching the town, to get to know the people of Riverdale. The more you dug up the more you were convinced that everybody had a secret to keep. The one thing that did seem strange to you was that in no way could you link anything of these things back to HYDRA, ore any criminal you knew that would have interest in a small town like this.

“F.R.Y.D.A.Y. how far away is the closest know Hydra base?” you asked.

“it is 200 miles away miss.” Your brows furrow at this. Never had you know to be so far away from one. After thanking the A.I. you continued your search.  
being interrupted by your alarm was making you grown.

“miss I have taken the liberty of making you lunch for today.” F.R.Y.D.A.Y. piped in as you were putting on fresh clothes, after having contemplated staying home. The thought left as soon as it came. You were sure your mother would find out one wat ore another and then you would be in big trouble.

With a final goodbye, you rushed out with you bag pack and a special pair of glasses, ones that would let you keep in contact with your laptop at home. In the garage you walked over to your bike, the one you had insisted on taking with you from New York. Putting on your helmet, you revelled in the feeling of your bike purring to life.  
going on long trips with your bike was the perfect thing to clear your head.

The drive to school wasn’t that long. A couple of head did turn as you drove up the parking lot. One of them especially gave you the creeps.

“(Y/N)! I didn’t know you drove a motorcycle.” Betty said in surprise as she walked up to you.

“there is a lot you don’t know about me.” You tried to give a light tone to the words, but you saw a slitter of suspicion creep in the blond’s eyes.

“Well don’t you look like a hot piece of ass.” The creep from before leered at you as he came closer, to close for your liking.

“go away Chuck, she isn’t interested in a douchbag like you.” Betty says stepping in front of you. You saw in his eyes he didn’t like being called a douche. You saw his hand shot out, ready to grab Betty by the arm.

“why you B… “he was interrupted by you grabbing his wrist mid-air.

“listen, ‘Chuck’, nobody likes an assehole, so why don’t you just walk away before things get ugly.” You say to him in a calm voice, like you were talking about the weather. Revelling a little bit in the fact that he was struggling against your hand, but you wouldn’t budge.  
after you let go of his hand he stormed off. Betty stood there shocked at the scene that had unfolded.

“well, it is kind of a relieve to know you can find jerks everywhere.” You say in a monotone voice.

“(Y/N), that was amazing. I have never seen someone stand up to chuck like that.” Betty couldn’t contain her smile.

“it’s nothing, just a reflex.” It kind of was. Being what you were had made you grow up hard. Even before you came to the Avengers you had to be on your guard. The only difference was that your mother had learned you how to keep your cool and not outright.

The day in itself had gone fast. At lunch, you did have a conversation with Cheryl.

“Hey Red” you address her with a grin. Her face didn’t even waver.

“Still the same sweater I see. You don’t have anything else.” Came the snarky comment. You don’t why you liked to provoke the redhead, but something spurred you on to push her a little bit. You had a feeling that the person she pretended to be wasn’t the same thing as that she was at her core.

“second day and the second time I see you provoking Cheryl,” Veronica said as she walked up to you and Betty.  
Veronica Lodge, daughter of Hiram Lodge. CEO of Lodge enterprise. Currently in jail. You had to be careful around her, Shield was involved in the case of Hiram Lodge and they might recognize you.

“what can I say I like seeing her reaction. She is kind of cute when she looks irritated.” You shrugged your shoulders

“OMG! You have a crush on Cheryl ‘freaking’ Blossom.” Betty said clapping her hand excitedly. You couldn’t help the blush creeping up on your face. Before you could respond your phone went  
‘saved by the bell’ I guess.

“Sorry I have to take this.” You say getting up and walking to a more private area.

Betty and Veronica stared at you as you walked away.

“okay. That was weird, I have never seen someone be so eager to take a phone call.” Veronica said looking confused.

“yeah,” Betty answered.

“don’t you find it a little strange that (Y/N) moves to town just after Jason’s dead.” Betty asked.

“no, I just moved here also shortly after his death.” Veronica classified.

“yes, but we knew who you were. There is a lot of secrecy going on around her. (Y/N) it's transfer to this town.” Betty said. Veronica catching on to what her friend was suggesting.

“betty, no!”

“what I’m not going to do anything drastic, just casually follow (Y/N) and see with who she is on the phone.” Before Veronica could stop her, Betty walked away in the same direction you went. She found you in one of the empty classrooms with your back to the door.

“what do you mean she isn’t coming home tomorrow cap?” you sounded angry and at the point of yelling. You paused for a bit listening to the other person on the phone. “when was decided she would be sent on a mission for two weeks. I should be there with her.” Your tone betrayed how angry you were, and Betty found it a bit scary. You took a big breath to calm yourself before continuing.

“could you put her on the phone pleas?” there was a short silence again before you spoke again.

“hey, mom.” “yeah I know Steve told me. It isn’t fair I should be going with you guy’s, we're a team.”

“no, I’m not pouting. All of you better come back safe.”

“bye love you too. Stay safe.” With that, you ended the phone call and dragged a hand over your face. Before you could turn around and see her Betty made her way back to the cafeteria.

“and what did you find out?” Veronica jumped on her the moment she walked back into Veronica’s view.

“she had a call from someone named Steve. He told her that her mother was going to be away for the next two weeks. After that she said goodbye to her mother.” Now Betty felled bad for listening in on your private conversation like that.

“just seems like another kid being dumped by her parents,” Veronica said. “I saw it all the time in New York.”

You walked into the cafeteria with a sad look on your face.

“Everything alright?” Veronica asked like she didn’t already know what was going on.

“Yeah, just that my mother saying she isn’t coming home for a couple of weeks. Something from work came up.” Betty found it strange that you were quite indifferent about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Catch me when i fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and (Y/N) bond

The next week progressed rather uneventful. Well if you overlooked the fact that you broke into the sheriff’s office and copied all the information, they had about Jason Blossoms dead. You also installed a virus that would send over every piece of data that was even linked to the case. You had made the virus yourself so there was no way they would find it, you had learned from the best after all.  
Then the thing with chuck went also down and he and his goons were thrown off the team. And maybe the best thing you learned was about the south side serpents. One thing that you did crave after going to school for a week was a strong drink, but that would have to wait for the weekend because school caused you to have a lot of spend up energy.  
When you came home you made immediately go to the gym and change. You were covered in sweat and were in nothing but a tank top when the doorbell went.

Thinking it was your takeout, that took you ages to find. You had to go out of town to find something that wasn’t Pop’s. Not thinking twice opening the door you were pretty surprised when you saw Cheryl at your door.  
“Cheryl! What are you doing here?” you were not thinking she would be at your door, even though she did live next door. It seems she was also surprised to see you at the door. She did take a couple of seconds to process this information.  
She knew they had gotten a new neighbour but wouldn’t have thought it was you. Cheryl couldn’t help but stare at your muscles. At school she had only seen you in bulky sweaters that hid you build. She sure as hell wasn’t expecting for you to be so ripped. This made her blush  
“hey Red. Are you okay?” At hearing the nickname, you had given her she snapped out of her thoughts.  
“I told you to not call me that.” She said in her stone-cold voice she had adapted to talk with to you. But in reality, she actually liked it. It meant somebody took the time to acknowledge her. Whenever you look at her, she felled as you could see past her façade, she saw it in your eyes. Even know you had a kind smile on your face, you were the only one who kept smiling after her being a bitch to you.   
“I know you pretend to be some stone-cold bitch at school, but you shouldn’t have to pretend all the time. It is not healthy. Besides I like to know the real Cheryl Blossom.” You say while offering her a kind smile.  
“So, what brought you here?” leaning against the door frame, this almost send her thoughts spinning again.   
“it seems I have run into a little car trouble and your house was the closest,” Cheryl said, looking over her shoulder where a red Cabrio was parked.  
“well seems you’re in luck, I happen to know something about cars.” You say with a toothy smile. You saw a sparkle cross her eyes but before you could comment it was gone.  
“and what makes you think I would let somebody like ‘you’ look at my car?” her words contained just enough venom to make you look at her curiously, any other person would probably have been offended. You just smiled. If she thought she could make you feel bad with words alone she had to step up her game.   
“don’t have to be snarky Red. If you want too, I could just call a mechanic.” You still have the same kind smile. This again put Cheryl off. Nobody stay’s calm after she snapped at them twice in a row.  
“you don’t have to feel obligated to look at it.” Cheryl reformulated her words.  
“it’s no problem Red. Let me put on a shirt and I will take a look.”

You are looking inside the food of the car and immediately spot the problem.  
“well, I got good news and bad news.” You turn to her. She looked a little anxious.  
“good news first, please.”  
“I can fix it.” She smiles at you before it disappeared.   
“and the bad news?” she was holding her breath for this.  
“it’s going to take time.”  
“no, this can’t be happening, I have cheer practice in two hours. I’m captain, I can’t afford to be late.” You saw Cheryl working herself into a full-blown panic attack. Knowing all too well how those feel you react instantly. You grab her shoulders and make her look at you.  
“Cheryl, focus on me okay.” You hold her eye contact until she gives you a shaky nod.  
“Is there someone I can call for you? Your parents may be, to come and pick you up?” you see a slitter of fear appear on her face. The fake smile that’s follows hurt you.  
“no, mommy and daddy have too many important things on their mind.” The way she formulates it set you off.  
“Nobody else?” you try.  
“no.” it was kind of sad to think that the most popular girl in school didn’t have anybody to help her when she was in need.  
“Okay, how about I take you?” you put the question up there, not wanting to put her in a tight spot.  
“why would you want to do that for me?” she seemed surprised again. nobody had offered to help her; she was a Blossom and the only one who stood up for her was her brother and he was dead.  
“Because my momma always told me to help people in need. Also, I don’t think that the stone-cold bitch face you are putting up for everyone else is the real you.” A blush spread over her face; nobody had seen through her façade so quickly.   
“I would really like to get to know the real Cheryl Blossom,” again this made her go speechless, nobody wanted to know her. Everybody had an opinion over her. So, it was kind of refreshing to see someone not judging her. Without saying anything she nodded.

  
Cheryl really didn’t know how she got in your car, but suddenly she was Infront of the school and you had parked the car in front of the entrance.   
“so how long do those practices normally take?” you question pierced the silence in the car that it made Cheryl jump. She had her composure under control in seconds.  
“we normally practice for around two hours. It could take longer depending on how big a mass the gym is.”  
“Okay, then I will pick you up after I go take a shower at home.” You say with a smile. Cheryl feels like she looks at you for the first time, this is the most natural smile she has ever seen on you and she thinks it is the most beautiful thing ever. It made her feel like she had butterflies in her stomach. With a small nod she stepped out of the car and went into the gym.

  
After getting back home you rushed toward the bathroom for a quick shower. This caused you to be back at school mush earlier. So instead of waiting 30 something minutes in your car for Cheryl to find you, you went to watch the remainder of the practice.  
When you walked into the gym the girls were in the middle of a routine. Cheryl being hurled into the air and being caught by the other girls again. They did it another time but this time one of the girls stumbled over her own feet. This caused the whole formation to be broken and nobody left to catch Cheryl.  
You were running toward her before you even knew it. Doing the math, Cheryl was coming down too fast for you to catch her without injuring her.  
So you braced yourself and jumped toward Cheryl and pluck her out of the air to soften the impact. All this happened in a matter of seconds, so no one knew what was going on until you were laying Cheryl to the ground, gently and hovering over her.  
“Cheryl are you okay?” you shake her shoulders gently so that she would open her eyes. When she did open them, you saw unshed tears. slightly stroking her cheek and giving her a small smile to calm her down. Only imagining how scared she probably was.  
Suddenly you were pulled back in the present and when all the river vixens started swarming the two of you. Thinking that the last thing she wanted right now was being overwhelmed by a bunch of emotional girls.  
Lifting Cheryl up and carried her toward the changing rooms for some peace and quiet. While crossing the gym you meet Veronica’s eyes and she gives you a small not. You were sure she would be able to keep the vixens at bay.  
Placing Cheryl on the bench and crouched in front of her.  
“Cheryl? Can you say something to make sure you are okay?” it takes her a whole minute for her to even look at you.   
“I was falling.” Her voice was small when she spoke, and she was difficult trying not to cry.  
“I thought I was going to die. I was preparing for the impact.” She was rambling, you let her this was probably her way of dealing with this. Then she did something you didn’t think she would do, she hugged you. “thank you.” While she had her face buried in your shoulder, she finally let her self-cry.  
“it’s okay Red. You are safe. Nothing is going to happen to you.” You say while holding and calming her down.  
After what happened Betty’s curiosity about you was peaked again. After you had disappeared with Cheryl and the vixens had settled down, Betty pulled Veronica to the side.  
“tell me you saw that.” Betty whisper yelled. Veronica looked a little troubled.  
“I don’t know what I saw.”  
“no normal person could have been so fast and jumped that high.” Veronica had to admit it was strange, the way you lifted Cheryl up like she weighed nothing.   
“again, I don’t know what to say to that.” Veronica was being honest, she didn’t know what to make from it.  
“I want to dig a little deeper in to (Y/N)’s past,” Betty says in a hushed voice. Veronica gave Betty a look that wasn’t convinced.  
“come on, don’t say you’re not interested?”  
  
“Thank you.” Cheryl’s shaky voice breaks the silence that had formed around you two. You guessed it had to be over 45 minutes since you had entered the locker room and only now you noticed that you were in the guy’s locker room. Hence why nobody had come looking for you two.   
“hey, that’s okay.” You say reassuring her, still stroking her back.

“how about when you are ready, we go to Pop’s for something to eat and then I drive you home?” she replied with a small nod.   
“okay. I’ll wait in the car while you change.” You say while getting up and walking away.  
“Don’t.” she grips onto your arm with a vice grip. You go with her to the other locker room and respectively turn around when she takes a shower and puts normal clothes on.   
Cheryl was surprised when she saw you with your back turned to her. It made her faintly blush.   
The girls from the cheer-leading squat were used to seeing her change. The males from the football team would fight to take a peek at the cheerleaders. The other people would just not be that polite. She was sure chuck and his goons would love to see her naked.  
this made her see you in a different light, maybe you weren’t that bad.

The drive to Pop’s was made in silence, but not uncomfortable. Even over dinner there wasn’t much said. You didn’t bombard her with questions, you just let her be herself and even if she did make a snarky comment you would just smile and fire one right back at her. It felled like she could be herself again, for the first time since Jason died.  
she also started to see you in a whole new light. At school you could come over as distant, maybe even cold to some, but when you were smiling it did things to her she wasn’t ready to admit.  
After Pop’s you just dropped her off at her door, with a promise to pick her up Monday if her car wasn’t fixed.  
“sweet dreams Red.” You say with a teasing voice before she got out of the car.   
“goodnight (Y/N).”   
When she was sitting on her bed that night, why did she feel this, like she has been on a date? Why did she have all these squishy feelings inside?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
Comment are always welcome;

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always welcome.  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
